Transformers: Hunted to Extinction
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Blamed for the treachery of Sentinel Prime which led to the Battle of Chicago, the Autobots are now considered enemies of Earth. But that's not the worst of their problems, as Megatron, now Galvatron, and the Decepticons return. My take on TF4. Transformers belongs to Hasbro.


**Transformers Hunted to Extinction**

**Chapter 1 After Chicago**

**Optimus Prime POV**

Where do I begin? As some may know, for the past seven years, I and many of my kind have taken refuge here on Earth. Together we watched over it, protecting the planet and it's fragile inhabitants. We formed an alliance with the natives of this world, and together we took on the most dangerous of enemies.

But now, I fear that alliance, is shattered.

It was July 2011, we Autobots had stopped a Decepticon invasion, headed by one of our former comrades. With the enemy finally destroyed, we thought that we could live in peace for the rest of ours years on Earth.

But not long after the battle of Chicago, humans started to lose trust in us.

**No one's POV**

NEST Colonel William Lennox stepped before the military Board of Directors, including General Morshower. He shuffled uncomfortably, before collecting himself and saying, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Theodore Galloway, a director Lennox had not talked to since the Battle of Egypt, spoke up.

"How is your alien alliance working out, Colonel?"

Lennox simply answered, "Fine. Everything's working out."

"Really? Because if you hadn't noticed, they destroyed Chicago. Blew it to smithereens, and now the government has to pay upwards of 5.5 billion dollars to rebuild and compensate for the human lives taken that day." Galloway stated coldly.

"It was not the Autobots' fault, they didn't do any demolition in Chicago, they didn't take any lives. The real enemy has been dealt with." Lennox defended.

"So you're saying the Autobots aren't to blame?" General Morshower asked, to which Lennox nodded and said, "That is correct."

"Then what about Sentinel Prime, was it? What about him? Wasn't he an Autobot too? And wasn't it his pillars that brought an invasion force of Decepticons to our planet from the Moon?" Morshower questioned.

"Sentinel Prime was a traitor, sir. Optimus did, in the end, destroy Sentinel, and Megatron, and many of the Decepticon invaders. The Autobots had no knowledge of his treachery. If they did, it is unlikely that they would've resurrected him." Lennox said.

"Look, Colonel. The problem is that you're denying the fact that Autobots had lots to do with Chicago's destruction. And because of their involvement, either direct or indirect, we have been shelling out billions, year by year because of your little alien club. The President has ordered that we attempt to destroy the Transformers that remained after Chicago." Galloway said.

"What? But what if the Decepticons come back?" Lennox asked.

"There are no more Decepticons. The Autobots have over stayed their welcome, and it's time they get that message."

"But-"

"You are dismissed Colonel." Lennox turned around, mouth agape, and walked out.

Back at the NEST base in Chicago, Ratchet was reattaching Optimus' arm.

"Be sure to exercise the muscles regularly, so as to keep them loose." The green Autobot instructed.

"Thank you, old friend." Optimus got off the large medical bed he was laying down on. He surveyed the area, watching how peaceful things were. With the Decepticons annihilated, everything was looking up.

Shortly after the battle of Chicago, an new arrival came to Earth. It was an Autobot named Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin brother, and a bot with a huge ego. Taking on the appearance of a golden Corvette, Sunstreaker was literally the golden image of Sideswipe. His head crest, though, was black, with patches of yellow here and there. It also extended at the sides.

While Sideswipe's main weapon was his built in swords, Sunstreaker preferred a standard pulse rifle in combat, storing it on his hip for quick access.

Reunited with his partner in crime, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker went about with their usual activities of pranks on their fellow Autobots, landing them in the Med bay more than often with their chosen victims rearranging a few of their gears. Either way, Optimus figured that a few relatively harmless pranks were better than a full scale war against Megatron, and with their new home accepting them, they could enjoy the beauty of Earth, undisturbed by the worries of war.

As Optimus was thinking deeply about this, a NEST truck drove into the base. Lennox jumped out, grabbed a rifle, and gathered his soldiers. Once he was finished giving out orders, the troopers dispersed, and surrounded the Autobots, while some went out of sight.

"Optimus!" Lennox shouted, getting the Prime's attention.

"Yes, Colonel Lennox." Optimus answered.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll get right to the point: The government thinks you're responsible for Chicago."

Ratchet scoffed and said, "Preposterous."

"Yes, well, they gave me orders. Orders that I have to carry out. You guys are no longer welcome here. And, I've been ordered to destroy you." Lennox raised his rifle.

As the Autobots jumped into defensive stances, Optimus extended his arm to calm them.

"Why, Colonel Lennox?"

"Because they think you're no longer useful. AIRBOURNES!" Lennox shouted.

On cue, two Airbourne soldiers jumped on top of Dino, attaching cables to him, and then jumping down. As Dino's face was pulled down to point blank range, the Airbournes destroyed Dino, by blasting his face servos apart.

Several troops with rocket launchers opened fire on the Wreckers, as Bumblebee and the Twins opened fire on the NEST soldiers.

"No, Autobots! We are not their enemies!" Optimus shouted before being hit in the back by a rocket.

"Autobots, retreat!"

Optimus pulled out his rifle and blasted the hangar door open. He transformed, with his trailer attaching, and he drove off, Bumblebee, the Twins, and Ratchet following suit.

Lennox watched as his former allies drove away from the base. He rested his face in his palm, as he considered what had happened. The only force capable of protecting Earth from a Decepticon invasion, had been driven away. Lennox only hoped, that the Autobots wouldn't abandon them in their time of need.

_3 years later._

It was a relatively empty Texas highway. Nothing but desert all around. The only cars on this highway where former NEST humvees. NEST had been reorganized into NDAT, or the National Defense Against Transformers. Several NDAT soldiers were sitting in each humvee, with eight humvees sitting on the side of the highway. They had received an energon alert, and had set up a patrol team for the lone, unlucky Transformer that would come past them. For backup, two tanks would be coming to the patrol's aid.

As the NDAT soldiers waited, a lone police car entered the highway. It was white with black doors. It had a gold star on the front, and it said "To protect and serve" with an Autobot symbol next to it.

As soon as the police car passed, the NDAT humvees rolled out after it. The mirrors on the police car took note of the speed limit. The speed limit was sixty-five miles per hour.

The police car was going sixty. It continued driving.

Inside one of the humvees, a soldier loaded a rocket launcher, putting his head and shoulder outside, and firing at the police car. As the rocket hit the tires of the car, it transformed. Car doors went up, wheels spun around, plates went hither and thither, and the front of the car turned into chest armor. The transformer changed his left arm into a blaster, and fired at the incoming humvees. As the "bullet" passed between two, the shockwave sent them into the air, landing them on their sides.

When the shell exploded, two more humvees were destroyed. The remaining humvees opened fire, with the tanks rolling onto the highway. The transformer fired back, transforming and driving as fast as his wheels could take him. Two ramps leading onto, or off of, depending on the side, the highway were coming up, as the car noticed a yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes coming up the wrong way on his left, and a silver Chevy Corvette coming up on his right. The Camaro transformed first, flipping over, and blasting at, one humvee, before the Corvette transformed, and sliced apart another humvee. The two remaining humvees, turned around and sped away, as a blue with red flames semi-truck, with a silver trailer, pulled onto the highway. As the tanks opened fire, the semi unhitched from the trailer, transformed, and drew his sword. As the tanks continued firing, the transformer known as Optimus Prime, charged them, and sliced under one, which then proceeded to knock into the other.

Optimus then muttered a small and sad, "I am sorry." He transformed, attaching back onto his trailer, and drove off.

After two hours, the Autobots were all alone in the Texas desert. A small makeshift base laid hidden in the mountains. As the four Autobots transformed, the where greeted by their comrades.

In the past three years, multiple Autobots had found their way to Earth, only to be attacked by it's soldiers. Optimus and his team had rescued them though, and rebuilt the Autobot army. Of the new arrivals, there was Hound, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, and Powerglide.

Hound was a smaller Autobot, who had an immense love for nature, whether it be Earthly, Cybertronian, or any other planet he happened upon. He was always leaving the base to go for a drive in the desert. His alt. mode was a small, green military Jeep, with an open roof, a gold edged star on the hood, and a backseat rocket launcher. To avoid detection, Hound's human holograph was that of a standard soldier. He only used it when said detection was a considerable risk.

Rodimus, or Hot Rod, as some called him, was an brave and adventurous Autobot, who had a knack for tempting fate with his lack of caution when it came to being detected. He would always be outside of the base in robot mode, not caring about who, or what, could be looking at him. Rodimus had not been detected yet, something Optimus was glad about, but the others were sure he would blow his cover someday. His alt. mode was that of a red sports car, with orange flames on the front. The others decided to never bother the rebel with talks about blending in.

Ultra Magnus was Optimus' new lieutenant after the deaths of Jazz and Ironhide. His alt. mode, was that of a blue and white car carrier, a vehicle that suited his big size, and was still fairly common. He was a brave soldier, always boldly standing in the line of duty.

He kept his other Autobots in check, and was respected, but not always loved, because of it.

Powerglide was an Autobot flyer who had an ego as big as Sunstreaker's. He, like Rodimus, never saw the need to keep covert, and even chose a Thunderbird plane as his alt. mode. He did pack a punch in battle, and therefore while his ego did seem unbecoming of him, it was not without backing.

Optimus approached these new recruits, saying, "Autobots, this is Prowl. He is our newest arrival." Optimus turned to the police bot, "Welcome to Earth, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker groaned. While Ultra Magnus already gave them heat for pranking, Prowl was the bane of the Twins' existence. He was a by-the-books bot, and he was quick to lecture someone for breaking any number of Cybertronian rules, even if it's something he made up. On Cybertron, rumors were spread that no part of his processor was dedicated to humor, and that his maker made it impossible for him to smile.

The only real friends Prowl had were Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz. Beyond that, most others either feared, or simply respected him.

Prowl turned to look at the Twins. He narrowed his optics at them. As Optimus called him away to talk, Prowl moved towards Optimus, keeping his gaze fixed on the Twins till they were out of sight.

Sunstreaker breathed out, "Scrap. Not him!"

Hound asked, "What's wrong with Prowl? He one the best Autobot soldiers ever! You've heard the stories."

Sunstreaker replied, "We've worked with the guy. He can be a rear axle sometimes."

Sideswipe added, "He a big stick in the mud. No humor, whatsoever."

"That's enough!" Ultra Magnus said. "He is your commanding officer and you _will_ respect him. Do I make myself clear?"

Sunstreaker was brave enough to reply, "He isn't our commanding officer, _sir_."

Ultra Magnus stared deeply at the Corvette. "Watch your tone, soldier."

Prowl walked with Optimus down the corridor of the makeshift base. Stepping into what could only be described as an office, Prowl asked, "What are we up against sir?"

Optimus answered, "We are merely taking refuge on this planet. For a while, we thought that it might become our new home, but we are not sure, now. A few Earth years ago, we successfully destroyed the Decepticons, but now we are paying the price by the humans and their government. Our alliance with the people of this world has been destroyed. Will it ever be repaired? I am not certain."

Prowl asked, "So we're fighting against the _humans, _is it? Am I correct?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes and no. Yes in that we will defend ourselves should it become necessary, but no in that we will not wage war, or kill innocent human lives. If our alliance is to be repaired, we must show that we _are_ peaceful."

Prowl nodded sharply.

Optimus then said, "Now, I want to place you as my third in command, answering only to me and Ultra Magnus."

"Affirmative, sir."

Optimus said, "And Prowl, please call me Optimus."

Walking back outside, Optimus announced, "Everyone except Ultra Magnus will answer to Prowl. He his my third highest ranking officer. I thank you for your cooperation."

Sunstreaker did the Cybertronian version of paling, as Sideswipe patted him on the back. Ultra Magnus sent a sharp glare at Sunstreaker, whispering to him, "You _will_ respect him." As he walked off, Sunstreaker said, "Yes, sir."

_Hidden government facility_

Workers were spraying down a rebuilt Megatron, as Scientists did studies on him. Head of Operation Galvatron, a man named John Moreno, had presented to the government a solution to the transformers "problem". If they rebuilt Megatron, renaming him Galvatron, they could initiate a treaty with him. He would help them hunt down the Autobots, in exchange for the repairs the scientists had done. The government had declared it crazy enough to work, giving him full permission to complete the operation.

And now, John was looking at an apparently dead Megatron. As scientists continued working on him, they saw that his systems were showing signs that he would soon be online. As they made the discovery known to Director Moreno, Megatron's optics brightened.

**TRANSFORMERS 4: Hunted to Extinction**

**A/N: When I learned about AOE, I was initially excited. But as more and more info came out, I grew disappointed at a lot of things. So, I decided to put my twist on AOE. It's not gonna be the same, but some plot details will remain.**

**The humans will hunt down the Autobots.**

**They will rebuild Megatron.(Already covered)**

**He will become Galvatron.**

**Ratchet will die.**

**There will be a final battle.(Duh)**

**Differences will be:**

**There are a total of 10 Autobots in the fic(not including the Wreckers and Dino)**

**There are no Dinobots**

**Lockdown is nowhere to be seen.**

**Decepticons will include Rumble, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Acid Storm, Lugnut, and more.**

**So yeah. Read and Review.**


End file.
